Things Change
by Youngthundercat67
Summary: What if Dorea Potter, Harry's Grandmother, survived to raise Harry? How exactly would his life change? A/U Good Dumbledore
1. Wide Awake

A/N: Whats up?! Welcome to my first story! Please R&R and tell me what you think. I take some liberties here and this is A/U.

I would also like to state that I do not own Harry Potter. If only, if only...

Anyways R&R.

* * *

Darkness, it was nice. Death used to scare her. Now she welcomed it. It was warm, comfortable even. Sure, she believed that death was supposed to be this great adventure where she would get to see all her past love ones, but she could live with this. Darkness wasn't too bad.

Poison, is what got her. After the Dark Lord heard some stupid prophecy about her grandson, he made it his mission to kill all Potter's. He had succeeded of course, with the only three left being her son James, his wife Lily and her grandson Harry. They were safe for now. Sirius Black would die before betraying their location.

She felt her chest rise and fall as her lungs seemed to breathe again. Strange, she was supposed to be dead. She had accepted it months ago as she saw the same symptoms in herself that had caused Charlus to die. He died slow and painfully, made to look like he was dying of old age. Only in magical terms, Charlus wasn't that old. She had given up, accepted that she was going to die. The pain that she had gone through was worth it if she could see Charlus again.

Only she couldn't. All she saw was darkness, and it was starting to annoy her. So she decided to open her eyes. It was a struggle, her eyelids felt like ten ton bricks. She wanted to give up but Charlus wouldn't want that. Charlus would want her to live. She pushed on. Her eyes fluttered open letting light in. She gasped at air and felt the life breathe back into her body. She was sore, and felt weak but she was alive. She looked around. She was obviously in a room at St. Mungo's.

"Mrs. Potter! Oh my, I didn't know if it would work but it did your alive" a foreign feminine voice invaded her ears as the door burst open.

It was a healer but she didn't remember seeing her before when she first came to the hospital. Still, it wasn't polite to be rude so she have a weak smile.

"How rude of me, I must introduce myself. My name is Lydia Greengrass. I was an intern when you came here. They gave up on you. I refused to. I figured out a cure. It seemed as if the poison not only targeted your immune system but you're…" she began but Dorea stopped listening.

"When can I leave?" she asked cutting the healer off mid-sentence. The young woman just seemed to ramble and Dorea didn't have time for that. She wanted to leave as soon as possible so she could find Sirius and go visit her son.

"Well, I uh… You can't leave until Dumbledore arrives" Lydia replied suddenly sounding very nervous.

"And why is that?" Dorea fired back immediately.

"I-"Lydia began only to be interrupted again.

"I believe I should answer that," Albus Dumbledore said appearing out of thin air. "Mrs. Greengrass if you could perhaps give us a moment?"

The young woman left swiftly and she noticed that Dumbledore didn't hesitate to put up a privacy ward. She sat up slowly so she could get a good look at him and she noticed that the twinkle was gone. Something had to be terribly wrong.

"What is it Albus?" Dorea asked, her mood souring after noticing the look upon his face.

"It's Lily and James," Albus replied. "Sirius betrayed them."

She took a deep breath. Tears began to leak down her face and suddenly she felt like a water hose. Why did fate let her live if her family was gone? Why did James have to be so stubborn and not stay at Potter Manor?

"Harry lives," he said weakly trying to patch her tears. "Lily… I think she did something extraordinary to save him."

"What happened?" Dorea asked, devastated for her loss but needing to know.

"I do not know. I can only guess" he replied.

"Give me your best" she told him, eyes pleading to know what happened to her son.

"He came. I assume that James didn't think Sirius would betray them so he didn't have his wand. Lily ran to get Harry and apparate out but he put up wards. Without a wand James died quickly, he stood no chance," Dumbledore paused to let Dorea calm herself.

"Continue… please" Dorea asked weakly in between cries.

"Lily, she had no way to get out. She begged Voldemort to let them go. He did something I still cannot comprehend. He told her she could live and join him if she moved and let him kill Harry. Lily refused so he killed her," Dumbledore said, tears now beginning to drip from his own half-mooned spectacles.

Dorea cried harder. She felt horrible. She had always been so mean and rude to Lily. She thought James should marry a respectable pure blood witch but the sacrifice that women showed when other, purer witches, would have crumbled to his will was spectacular. It gave her hope.

"He turned his wand on Harry only somehow Harry reflected the curse and destroyed Voldemort's body," Dumbledore said after he regained his own composure.

"How?" Dorea asked. She was baffled, no one had been able to survive the killing curse, how did a mere baby do it?

"Again I only have guesses," Dumbledore said. "I believe it was love that saved Harry. I was able to find Lily's notes in her study. She had found an old ancient ritual in the Potter family books. If done correctly, the beneficiary of the ritual, Harry, could not be harmed by anybody who wished to harm him, the only exemption being those with his blood."

"That is dangerous and doesn't make sense Albus. The Potters are related 75% of magical blood in England. Surely she would have realized this," Dorea asked, her tears beginning to dry.

"Don't you see it Dorea. That's the genius. She didn't use Harry's blood. She used her own. She made it so nobody besides herself and Petunia Dursley could harm him. It brilliant but I had to modify it for when he went to school. If I had left it as is, his classmates could try to curse him and would die a slow painful death because of the protection. I was able to use her notes and alter it so that only Voldemort himself could not harm him. I was then able to use Harry's blood to protect Petunia's house so he could be safe. The ward seemed to ignore the fact that his blood was also part Potter all together."

If it were possible, Dorea's guilt level would have gone through the roof but it was already there. She was wrong about Lily Potter. She had done everything possible to save the last Potter and for that Dorea was extremely grateful.

"The only thing that puzzled me is that the ritual required sacrifice," Dumbledore added. "I believe that Lily and James willingly sacrificed their lives because they knew the ritual would save Harry and possibly destroy Voldemort."

Dorea took a deep breath and decided to change the subject. She didn't want to cry anymore. "When can get him?"

"As soon as you get your release," he replied. "I understand that Potter Manor has wards older than Hogwarts herself but I could add Lily's ward if you would let me. Lily's blood in Harry's veins would charge the ward."

Normally Dorea would have scoffed at the idea that Potter Manor needed more wards but now she simply nodded her head in a tribute to Lily's efforts. Potter Manor was perhaps the oldest and most warded place in England. It even had some wards that the ministry would consider dark. You would have to be crazy to try to break in, it is common knowledge that wards are like fine wine. It was part of the reason why Charlus was so mad at James. They had gotten into a big argument about Lily and him leaving after they learned about the prophecy. Charlus insisted that James stay at home under the protection of Potter Manor but James wanted to spread his wings and fly. It was such a shame that the last conversation her husband and her son had before Charlus died. Hopefully they reconciled in the afterlife.

"I must warn you," Dumbledore said suddenly breaking Dorea out of her thoughts. "I do not believe that Voldemort is completely gone. I believe that when the killing curse rebounded it destroyed only Voldemort's body and not his soul. I suggest you let Harry lead a normal childhood, play of his strengths, and if the time comes when Voldemort makes a return we have a secret weapon; Lily's love."

Although afraid, Dorea again nodded her head. She would prepare her grandson for Voldemort. She would never hide anything from him and always would tell him the truth and let him decide his old course of action. She just had to wait until he was old enough.

"Now, I must be off," Dumbledore said, again snapping her out of her thoughts. "Send me an owl when you return to home and I will deliver Harry to your doorstep personally."

Before she could thank the man he was gone. Again, she was alone with nothing but her thoughts to bother her. Luckily for her eyes and the tears that would soon fall without distraction, her healer walked in again.

"Mrs. Potter, I have Augusta and Joseph Longbottom here to see you but the only people you put on your list for visitors were Lily, James and Harry. Should I allow her in?"

"Albus Dumbledore was just in my room wasn't he?" Dorea asked, shocked at the stupidity of the question.

"Well yes," Lydia Greengrass replied. "But he is Albus Dumbledore."

Dorea narrowed her eyes. "Let her in" she spat coldly. She would have thought someone with the last name Greengrass would have known that a Longbottom was always welcome where a Potter was. The fact Dorea and Augusta were the best of friends made the girls stupidity even worse. were as thick as thieves back in their own Hogwarts days. She would have to owl Minerva and Poppy as well. Maybe they could all get back together again.

Lydia Greengrass huffed and mumbled something which Dorea chose to ignore. Augusta soon rushed into the room and gave her a bone crushing hug. She was crying and Joe looked devastated. Before Dorea could ask her friend what was wrong, Augusta spoke up first.

"I was afraid that I was never going to see you again," she said through sobs. "I was afraid that I had lost everything."

Dorea felt her stomach disappear again. Had something happened to Frank and Alice? Could the fates be that cruel?

"What is going on?" Dorea asked.

"The Lestrange's," Joseph spat with venom. "They thought my son and his wife had information where Voldemort had gone after the night Harry defeated the Dark Lord. They thought they were safe. They tortured them Dorea, right in front of Neville. My son is nothing but a vegetable. His mind is broken. They can't fix him or Alice" he finished while Augusta cried in her arms.

"In the name of House Black, I apologize for the crimes my family has committed against yours Joseph. If there is ever a way I could repay you plea-"Dorea began.

"That's rubbish Dorea. I cannot and will not blame you for the sins of others" Joseph said cutting her off mid-sentence.

Dorea nodded and decided to ask a question that had been bothering her. " Why didn't they go after Neville?"

"Only Merlin knows," Augsta replied still sobbing as if she never even began. "I think it was because of Harry. A baby had just defeater their master so they might have been afraid of Neville."

'Cowards' Dorea thought and wanted to laugh but she knew it wasn't the right time or place to make that analysis. Still it didn't stop her from smiling a bit. At least Neville was safe.

"What are we going to do?" Augusta asked the room desperately, tears still spilling.

"We will raise our boys to be strong independent men just like we raised James and Frank. We will tell them the truth about their parents and the bravery that our children showed so they will have something to look up to. We will continue to live, like I know James and Frank would want us to" Dorea replied instantly to which Joseph nodded.

Augusta nodded in agreement. Dorea could tell that her friend would need her to get over what happened to Frank and Alice. It had to be harder for Augusta too. She could still see her son, only he would be entirely unresponsive. She would rather James be dead than a vegetable.

"I do not believe that Sirius betrayed your son, Augusta," Joseph said suddenly.

"Joseph please, we are going through enough right now. We do not need your crazy theories clouding our clear paths forward," Augusta said getting upset. "Besides, it was as clear as day. When poor Peter Pettigrew confronted him about it he basically admitted it by killing the boy and blowing up all of those muggles."

"Sirius killed Peter?" Dorea asked. It made sense. If he would betray James then he would not hesitate to kill Peter.

"Blew him to pieces. Only thing they could find for his mother was his finger" Augusta replied.

"What about Remus?" Dorea asked. She knew the young man would be devastated with everything that was going on. It was such a shame that everyone thought he was the traitor.

"I imagine the poor guy is devastated. All his friends are either dead or… nonresponsive," Augusta struggled. "I know Frank wasn't as close to those guys because he had Alice but they still were friends."

An owl interrupted them all. It was a beautiful rare red color and an envelope tied to its legs with the Gringotts seal. She untied the envelope and petted the own affectionately. She opened it and began to read:

"_Dear Mrs. Potter,_

_We regret to tell you that you have been summoned to the reading of the last will and testament of one James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Potter Nee Evans. The reading will start on 3 o'cloc__k Monday afternoon. Please be on time._

_Sincerely, Warmace_

* * *

_So tell me what you thought! R&R!_


	2. Look What You've Done

A/N: I am very sorry for the long update. I just finished my fourth semester of college with another 3.0 Gpa and decided I needed a break. I took the last two weeks of from everything but now it is summer, and all I have to do is work, hopefully I will be writing a lot more. Thanks for your patience. As always R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Dorea Potter sped quickly down the bustling alley of Diagon, tying not to be seen. Baby Harry, secure tightly to her hip, was only making a sound when they came up on Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Boom," Harry spoke suddenly, pointing at the brand new Nimbus 1700 in the window of the shop. Curse Sirius for buying him that stupid toy broom, curse Sirius for betraying her son…

She quickly put the thoughts away and rushed past the shop. She would have to get over the fact that he betrayed James after everything they had done for the boy. She considered him her own. She had even gone through hell with her family for taking him in. The only reason she wasn't exiled was because it was forbidden in the marriage contract she had with Charlus. She had almost wanted to demand a re-trail for Sirius just so she could use her influence to get him kissed, but she wouldn't. Potters believed in forgiving, so she would try to find it in her heart to do so, but she would never forget.

She finally reached her destination, the marble columns of Gringotts had appeared about four blocks ago, and sighed. She had tried to prepare herself for this moment since she had gotten the letter four days ago. Things had been going fast for her. Looking at her calendar when she got home, she realized that Lily and her son had been killed a week before she had woken up. Gringotts usually would have usually waited until Harry was of age in the Wizarding World to read the wills of Lily and James but since she had survived and had legitimate claims to the House of Potter, they would read the wills now.

She pushed past the giant bronze doors and walked in with her head held high. She politely nodded at the guards and quickly opened the second set of silver doors leading to the main hall of the bank. She walked to the very back of the room, the old families tellers were always at the back of the room, and spoke promptly and politely to the goblin sitting at the very high golden desk.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to take away time from your day but my name is Dorea Potter. I have an appointment to hear the wills of Lily and James Potter."

"Ahh, Mrs. Potter, one of our most valued customers; you do not waste my time for you bring this bank and my brethren much gold. Please follow me, it would be my pleasure to escort you to the room where the hearing will take place," the goblin said before raising from his chair and leading Dorea and Harry down a long marble corridor, taking a sharp left when they reached the room.

"Right this way Mrs. Potter," the goblin said bowing slightly and pointing into the room. "May your gold flow as swiftly as a raging river."

"Thank you," Dorea said and bowed slightly in return before entering the room. She walked with great pride into the room, although inside her nerves and sadness were eating her alive. She sat down in a chair and waited patiently for the reading to start. She was about a half hour early since she knew Goblins valued their time and hoped that others would respect this well-known fact.

Right on cue, Albus Dumbledore walked swiftly into the room and transformed a the wooden chair into a plump purple cushion chair before plopping down and raising his feet. Dorea scowled a bit, she sometimes wondered if the man even cared.

"Comfort is key," Dumbledore smiled catching the look upon Dorea's face before turning his gaze to the ceiling as if he were examining it deeply. Maybe he was losing his marbles.

Remus Lupin was the next to walk into the room and like always he looked very thin and very sick. He smiled at Dumbledore and walked past the old man expected to find no one on the other side, Dumbledore was blocking the view, and was quite surprised when he saw Dorea with Harry on the other side. He smiled weakly and took his seat and moved it to the back of the room.

Augusta and Joseph Longbottom were next in the room and Augusta immediately took the seat next to the right of her friend, scowling as Dorea did at Dumbledore. Joseph sat next to her and Dorea smiled when she saw the bundle of joy in his arms. Neville Longbottom was definitely a cute baby.

"Nev," Harry called out reaching his hands out to familiar boy but Neville was sleeping which naturally made Harry quite upset.

"Stop fussing Harry, Neville is sleeping. You can play later when he wakes up," Dorea said sternly which shut Harry up. Like James, baby Harry knew when his grandmother was serious.

There were still four seats unoccupied and with ten minutes until the hearing started Dorea was starting to get upset. Some people just had no respect for rules. Like magic, Laura Pettigrew walked through the door, handkerchief dabbing furiously at her eyes, and took a seat behind everyone but Remus without saying a single word.

The last two people to enter the room were Petunia and Vernon Dursley, the later had a smug look upon his face like he was above everyone in the room while the former looked scared but disgusted at the same time. They too sat in the back of the room without saying a word.

That left one open seat, and Dorea already had suspected who it was for. Thank Merlin, they didn't let prisoners out of jail for will readings or she might have murdered him on the spot.

The door towards the front of the room opened and Dorea immediately got up and bowed.

"Master Chief Ragnok, what do I owe you this pleasure?" Dorea asked. This goblin was the head of Gringotts bank, it wasn't that often he read a will let alone seen by a wizard. A smaller aide armed with quill and parchment followed quickly behind him.

"Still polite as ever I see. Please sit down, the pleasure is mine. In all honesty I must thank whoever it is that saved you. If we had to wait for young Harry to turn seventeen, we would have lost a great deal of gold from investing on your accounts. The Potters are one of the oldest and most respected families in the goblin clans, so I must congratulate you on your health," Ragnok spoke regally.

"Thank you Master Chief," Dorea replied and returned to her seat to looks of bewilderment from everyone in the room. It was not common for a wizard to treat Goblins with such respect.

"Shall we begin? As they say, time is gold and nobody wants to waste gold do they?" Ragnok spoke before flattening out a long roll of parchment and placing it on the podium in front of him.

"Albus my good sir, I normally would not condone such disrespect as you have shown but that chair does look mighty comfortable. Would you mind?" Ragnok turned to Dumbledore and asked. Dumbledore complied immediately and transformed the podium into a chair that matched his and added a short stand to it so he could comfortably read the will.

"Now let's see… I see everybody listed is present except for one Sirius Black III. A fine will be given to the Black family out of their profits from the will, I sent out the letters and I do remember sending one to Mrs. Walburga Black," Ragnok said again.

"You should take it all for the blatant disrespect," Dorea spat. She couldn't believe that her son had still named that traitor in his will.

"Ahh, I could but the Blacks are just as respected as you in my clans so it wouldn't be justice to take all their profits from this hearing. Besides Mrs. Potter, I once came across a young muggle man in my travels and I heard him say the most peculiar of statements. He turned to his mate and told her 'Juliet, you must not judge a book by its cover for the cover is merely a front for what is on the inside.' I recommend you heed that same warning Mrs. Potter," Ragnok said to Dorea instantly calming her.

Ragnok then began to read "To those who are present, we thank you for coming and promise to make the reading of this will worth your time. Lily and I never wanted this to happen and can only hope that Lily's ritual saved Harry and took the Dark Lord Voldemort down for good."

"First we would like to thank the Goblin nations for taking time out of their day to read and make sure this will is fulfilled. To the Goblin nations we leave 10,000 galleons, as a way to say thank you. May your gold always flow."

Dorea smiled. She had always thought she had raised James to be a polite young man and the gift he just gave the Goblins showed the respect he had for all the living. She couldn't help as the tears started to flow from her eyes.

"To Albus Dumbledore, I do remember me letting you borrow my old family cloak. I ask for you to keep it and hold on to it so you can study it. However I do wish for Harry to have it when you decide it is necessary. We would also like to start a fund in the Potter name. From now until the Potter vault can no longer afford it, we would love to sponsor one muggle witch or wizard each year until the end of their seven years at Hogwarts. This young man or woman will have his or her expenses paid during their stay at Hogwarts, as long as they keep up the required grades to graduate."

Dumbledore smiled. That had to be Lily's doing. She had always cherished her education and Dumbledore would have offered her a teaching position if she had not died. It was such a shame.

"To Frank and Alice Longbottom, Frank you have been my friend since birth. I hope and pray every day that you and your family are safe. I thank you for always being like an older brother to me and advising me when my friends couldn't. I know that Neville and Harry will be the best of friends when they finally do meet."

"I would like for it to be noted that this is Lily's writing now," Ragnok said before continuing.

"Alice, you were the very first friend I had and taught me everything I know about Wizard society. You kept me company when I was home sick and we kept each other sane through pregnancy. I know that in life you would not accept any gift from me but I feel like I owe you for the friendship we have had so I leave a present for my godson instead. To Neville Longbottom I leave 20,000 galleons and our summer home of the cost of France. If you are anything like your mother I know you will enjoy the animals and plants native to that area."

"Can we have recording of that. I know they won't be able to understand it but at least they can hear it," Augusta asked through tears trying desperately to stay strong for her husband and godson. Joseph wrapped his arm around her, kissed her forehead and whispered words of encouragement in her ear. She smiled and swatted his arm playfully.

"Of course Mrs. Longbottom, however I believe you are wrong. Their minds might be lost now but I believe one day they will find their minds will find their way back home and you will have your son and daughter-in-law," Ragnok said with confidence and Augusta smiled. If only.

"Let it be noted that this is James's writing again," Ragnok added before beginning to read again.

"To my mommy, I don't know if you're going to make it but I pray every day that you beat this poison. The healers at St. Mungo's think one of their intern's might have cracked the code to the poison and come up with the cure, I gave them permission to use you as a guinea pig of sorts. I hope that it is successful because it that case not only will this will get read a lot earlier, but Harry will grow up with the wonderful woman who raised me. Thank you for everything you've done mom. I will give dad my best for you. I leave you nothing, only because you have access to the Potter vaults anyway and it would be redundant. I love you mom, I hope you make it."

Dorea began to sob uncontrollably for a moment. Her emotions flooded through her and she no longer could keep herself in check. Ragnok patiently waited for her to compose herself. He fully expected this reaction from her so it didn't bother him much. It took her about ten minutes but with the help of Augusta, she was ready to finish the will reading. Harry squirmed a little in her arms.

"To Remus Lupin, I hope that I was wrong. Sirius and I thought that you were the one leaking information. We thought we had the motive and means. I know you were upset because the Auror force denied you admission to academy with Sirius and I and I hope and pray that it didn't turn you to the dark side. Lily tells us all the time that we are crazy and gets angry at us for not trusting you but the evidence is too much. I just hope and pray that I am wrong and that when you make it to the other side you're laughing in my face saying I told you so. In fact since Lily keeps insisting that we are wrong I leave you 10,000 galleons and the Potter share of Zonko's. You were always the brains of our operation and hopefully you can help give Zonko's back that pizazz they used to have."

Remus Lupin growled angrily before throwing his chair back and leaving the room. Dorea expected Ragnok to give Remus a fine like he did with Walburga but instead the Goblin smiled sadly and continued. Dorea was starting to get curious; Ragnok must know something that she didn't.

"Sirius Black, my brother, I hope you are well and your position did not get compromised. I am sorry for denying you the right to raise your godson. Lily insisted that if my mother died that he be left in the care of her sister, something about you being too immature to raise a child. I hope you don't beat yourself up for the decision we made, it was brilliant, something I am sure that no one expected. If there is one thing I will miss most about the living world besides my son it will be you my brother. Please watch over my son. Help him grow into the man he was meant to be, the man I am sure Lily and I will be proud of. Don't take this mistake of ours to 'serious', don't lose your head. Go get tied down and have kids of your own but most of all never forget to have fun. I love you Sirius and I leave you 40,000 galleons and the flat in London we planned to grow old in before me and Lily got together,"

Dorea perked up at the mention of Sirius's name. She half expected her son to rant on how he was a traitor but when he made no mention of it. She was now very curious to what the plan her son spoke of was.

"To Peter Pettigrew, you brave, brave man. You have put yourself in harm's way for the good of my family without a second thought. You readily agreed to be my secret keeper knowing full and well that if Sirius was ever compromised, Voldemort would come after you. I know you protected my location with your life and I truly hope you are safe and sound. Know that this is not your fault; I know it my heart of hearts that you would never betray Lily and me. Sirius told me that it was your idea to get the broom for Harry. Said you told him that you knew he would be a great flier just like his dad. Thanks to Lily, even if he does find us, Harry will be safe. If there is one thing you can teach my son, hope it is to be brave like you. I could never ask for as much from a man that I have asked from you and for that I say thank you. I love you Peter. Stay strong. I leave you 100,000 galleons for your bravery."

The room went silent and Laura Pettigrew paled. Sirius Black was not Lily and James's secret keeper. That fact alone punched so many holes in everything everyone in the room, besides the Dursley's, thought they knew about what happened the night Lily and James Potter died.

"Sirius never had a trail," Dumbledore said as if he had just connected all the pieces. "I was just named Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, we've been so busy lately because of all the death eater cases, but I don't think I have ever seen his court file."

"We must question him immediately Dumbledore," Joseph Longbottom said as he rising from his seat before being pulled back down by Augusta. He seemed to be the least shocked about this information, well besides Ragnok.

"Yes, of course, you are right. I will go to Azkaban personally. Good day," Dumbledore said as he rose from his seat and quickly exited the room. Laura Pettigrew took this a her cue to go and scurried out of the room after him.

"Right shall we continue, I promise there is only a bit left to go, won't take long," Ragnok said after the commotion died down a bit. He got nods from everyone in the room except for the Dursley's, who remained strangely quiet during the ordeal.

"Let it be noted that this is Lily writing again," Ragnok added.

"To my dearest sister, I hate that we grew apart as we got older and want you to know that I still love you with all of my heart. I find myself missing you more and more each day. I really miss all the times we spent as children running around in mom and dad's back yard and the neighborhood. I want you to know that I hold nothing against you and hope that you, Vernon and Dudley live a happy and blessed life. I have a favor to ask of you. If James's mother does not make it, I hope you have looked after Harry like he was one of your own. It is in this will that you will receive any monetary cost that you have spent in the last sixteen years in case that see does not survive, but even if she does I want to leave you something to remember me by. I leave you 100,000 galleons which will convert to a little under 500,000 British Pounds after the mandatory fee. I also will personally pay for you to send Dudley to the best school in the country because I know he will be smart just like his beautiful mother. I know that Vernon just got a job at Grunnings, James is a majority shareholder. Vernon can have it, we have goblin trained lawyers keeping everything in check for most of the Potter business ventures and I'm sure they could help you invest and keep the business running strong, if you ask politely. All I ask is that when you invest in a new home, hire the goblins to put protections on it. I would hate myself if you weren't safe. I love you sis, take care."

To say Vernon Dursley was shocked was an understatement. Quickly doing the math in his head he figured that his in-laws just gave away one million, two hundred fifty British Pounds. How much money did the bloody Potters have? He grinned, it didn't really matter, and he was now filthy stinking rich. He couldn't wait to leave this blasted place.

Petunia on the other hand was pouring her eyes out, feeling guilty. In the week that they had him, they treated Harry like garbage. She hoped her sister would forgive her one day and she made a promise to herself to be a better person.

"Thus concludes the reading of Lily and James Potter's will. Harry Potter will have to return when he is old enough to understand his part of the will, most likely eleven when he gets his letter from Hogwarts. As I stated before, it is because of Dorea's health as the last remaining Potter adult that this will was read so I think you all should give her thanks. Mr and Mrs. Dursley as friends of the Potters I will have my best human lawyers available to you as I understand that you might be a little afraid of Goblins. Everyone else will need to see their Gringott's account manager for the small details. Are there any questions?" Ragnok asked with a toothy grin baring his long sharp teeth. Luckily the people left in the room were smart enough to know that it meant that no questions would be accepted.

"Then you may be dismissed," Ragnok added before getting up and leaving the room with his aide scurrying right after him.

* * *

*Later in the day

It was dark. Despair ate at his soul as he struggled to breathe. He didn't know how he had survived this long, seven small marks were carved in his cell wall, and frankly he didn't think he could last much longer. Dementors had that effect on a man as broken as he.

He heard the cackling laughs of his cousin; he didn't know what she did to get in here but heard the guards say something about the Longbottom's. He hoped they were okay, but that hope was quickly swallowed just like all happy thoughts.

All he could think about was his innocence. It wasn't really a happy thought, especially because he felt so guilty. Guilty about not trusting Remus, guilty for the deaths of his best friends, guilty for trusting Peter, guilty for not being able to see Harry grow. It ate at him more than the Dementors did. They were a welcomed release from the pain his heart was feeling. Never the less, he struggled out. He knew that one day he would get out and get to see his godson and apologize to Remus.

He was beginning to feel happy again. Warmness filled his soul. Stupid guards must have come. They didn't understand how painful it was for them to come walking by with their stupid Patronus Charms making prisoners feel a second of happiness only for it to be swept away mercilessly as soon as they walked away. Idiots, the lot of them.

This time they stopped at his door. He saw a glimmer of a silver beard and couldn't believe his eyes. Albus Dumbledore was at his cell.

"Sirius Black, I am here to escort you to an emergency trial for the betrayal of Lily and James Potter. Do you accept?"

"Yes," Sirius croaked, tears coming to his eyes.

"Then let's get going," Dumbledore said. "Would you like a lemon drop?"

* * *

*Later that night

"Sir, may I ask you a question?" Littetooth, Ragnok's aide during the will reading asked.

"Of course young one, speak your mind," Ragnok replied giving the youngling his full attention.

"Why did you let the rat go?"

"You mean Petter Pettigrew, illegal animagus, hiding in his mother's breast poket?" Ragnok replied and began to answer as soon as Littletooth nodded. "I learned a long time ago that eight percent of men feel so kind of remorse. I believe that James Potter's words ate at Peter Pettigrew's souls this morning. To us they are just words to us but to them they cut deep. Peter Pettigrew will remember everything that he and James Potter had and begin to feel sorrow that he cannot comprehend. He will do one of two things, give up and turn himself in or turn into a cold-hearted monster. It is not our business to interfere with the business of wizards unless asked. If they want to believe that he is dead then there is nothing we can do and I doubt any of them would believe us anyway."

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think! R&R


	3. Free!

A/N: Here is another one! Sorry for the shortness but it didn't seem right adding anything more to this. Next chapter will be soon! I promise!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

Dots, they all looked like dots to him although if he concentrated he could make out a few faces if he tried. Amelia Bones was one of those faces. Seven days ago they were madly in love and his was found himself ready to propose and settle down like Lily wanted him too. She said that being married and having children would mature him. He doubted he would ever get to see if she was right.

He took a deep breath. Free air tasted great. He almost began to cry when he got out of the presence of the Dementors; a weight was lifted off his soul. Here he felt the noose begin to tighten again, his wrist sweating profusely underneath the magical shackles. He knew he was innocent but that didn't stop him from being nervous.

Millocent Bagnold, the current Minister of Magic, walked into the circular room followed closely by Albus Dumbledore. He had heard the guards talking about how Minster Bagnold hadn't even let Bellatrix get a word in before she sentenced her to life in Azkaban. Not that she deserved it but still, she had been hard on Death Eaters so far. The only ones that got away were the select few who claimed Imperius, and that was because you could not prove the effects of the Imperius curse.

Minster Bagnold sat down and Albus Dumbledore walked gracefully to the podium and spoke.

"I am very sorry to summon you all on such short notice but I discovered an error in our work. I was sitting at the will reading of Lily and James Potter and when young Sirius Black's name came up I couldn't remember ever seeing a case file for him. I went back to my office at Hogwarts and could not find one. I even came here to the Ministry and still could not find the file. I was able to correctly conclude that Sirius Black was never given a trial. My first order of business is to suggest an investigation into this matter, as one of the principles we hold true is guilty until proven innocent. The fact of the matter is that Sirius Black was placed in Azkaban for like without a trail and that, my friends, is a crime."

Some of the older members of the Wizengamot were outraged and voiced their displeasure. It was simple to them, Sirius Black was a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. He, above almost anyone in the room, should have been the first person to get a fair and just trail. Most of them just assumed that they missed it.

The vote went through quickly, but it was a little too close for Sirius's liking. He could tell that most of the opposition, led by Lucius Malfoy, who had recently taken up the head of his house and gotten out of Azkaban by turning himself in and claiming Imperius, but Sirius was not worried about him at the moment. He planned on entering the political field when he was given his freedom, so he could make the magical world a better place for his godson. Malfoy would have no choice but to vote the way he wanted, he owed the Black family allegiance because of the marriage between him and Narcissa. If he didn't vote the way Sirius wanted him too, he would lose his fortune and status.

Dumbledore shook him from his thoughts as he began to speak again. "My second order of business and the reason you all are hear is to begin the trial of Sirius Black. We have moved swiftly collect and dispose of the criminals that we have caught. In fact Voldemort only fell from power a little over week ago yet I believe we have put away most of his inner circle. May we continue with this trial?"

Again, the votes came swiftly with the majority voting to begin the trail. Malfoy again led a charge again but failed again. Sirius would have to consult with the Goblins later, there had to be some sort of legal action he could take against Lucius. He was supposed to help and support the house of Black not let one of its members get locked up in Azkaban.

Albus now turned to Sirius. "This is the trial of one Sirius Orion Black III. Mr. Black you have two options. Option one is to hire a defense and turn this into a nasty drawn out trail that will most likely take weeks. Option two, of course, is to take let us check for a counter and give you veritaserum."

"I want the veritaserum," Sirius croaked, finding his voice. It was so weird, he had only been in Azkaban for a week and yet it felt like an eternity.

"Very well, Auror McKinley please check Sirius for any counter of veritaserum and give him the potion," Dumbledore said.

Auror McKinley nodded and Sirius felt a chill wash over him. He knew what the spell felt like, he had been in Auror Academy for three years, but he just never expected it to be done on him. He couldn't blame them for locking him up though, when they found him he just laughed, laughed to keep from crying.

He felt the cold liquid sliding down his throat but he didn't feel anything. He realized it at once, this trail was about to get a lot more interesting. Should he just lie, and act like he felt the effects of the potion like he was sure many death eaters before him did, or should he tell them the truth.

"I'm afraid we are going to have to take the difficult way Professor Dumbledore," Sirius said choosing to tell the truth. "I didn't think that I was that good at it but it seems that the little Occulmency training I've had has abled me to block the effects of veritaserum. I could have lied like I'm sure many before me have, but I wish to leave behind no doubts that I am in fact innocent of this crime the Wizengamot has convicted me of."

Albus Dumbledore smiled, he had tried to convince the minster that Voldemort had surely taught his entire inner circle Occulmency and veritaserum would have no effect on them but she would not listen. Here was the proof he needed to get some of the people believed to be in Voldemort's inner circle tried again for lying to the court. If he remembered correctly, Luscious Malfoy told this same court that he was under the effects of the Imperius while under the direct influence of veritaserum. If all went well, people like Luscious could be brought to justice. Elsewhere Luscious Malfoy paled.

"What do you mean?" Minister Bagnold asked Sirius directly.

"What do I mean?" Sirius repeated before smiling seductively at the minster and laughing. "I meant that every criminal, every death eater proven or disproven, every man or women locked up in a cell in Azkaban or the ministry prisons, will have to be given another trial if they were given veritaserum during their original trial. I thought that you knew that Occulmency blocked veritaserum Minister Bagnold. My Occulmency instructor told me this simple fact in Auror Academy, I was under the assumption that every top official at the Ministry had to learn Occulmency to keep the governments secrets right?"

"That is classified informa-" Minister Bagnold began

"That's what I thought," Sirius interrupted smoothly. "Surely your instructor informed you of this well-known secret?

The court room was silent at the implications. If what Sirius Black said was true, they were in for a long winter.

Meanwhile, Minster Bagnold's face was growing rather red. Sirius could tell that she was getting upset and that maybe he would see the anger that she was famous for.

"Sirius Black, I will not have you, the man who betrayed the great house of Potter," Minister Bagnold began again smirking, thinking she had struck a chord, only to be interrupted by an angry voice in the crowd

"I will not have you disgrace the name of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black!" Walburga Black shocked everyone by standing up and shouting at the minster.

"Although I did not attend, I was sent a copy of Sirius's part in the Potter's will by my account manager. I plan to publish it in the Prophet tomorrow in fact because it proves that my son was not the Potter's Secret Keeper, and proves his innocence! I could sue this court for everything that it has for putting my innocent son in jail"

Sirius was shocked because his mother had actually stood up for him but knew that it was for the money not because she cared.

Minister Bagnold grew angrier and looked like she was about to pop. She did not like being disrespected so blatantly in her own court, especially when the evidence was piled so high against Sirius in the first place. She went for the jugular.

"Even if you did not betray the Potters, which is not a crime and therefore not the crime you were sentenced for, who killed those twelve muggles? Did you or did you not kill Peter Pettigrew? Did you or did you not tell the first ministry official on the scene, Cornelius Fudge, that you were guilty of everything that happened on the fateful night?"

"Yes," Sirius began answering the last question but was interrupted.

"Then you are guilty, there you all heard it from the horse's mouth!" Minster Bagnold told the courtroom.

The courtroom went silent, waiting patiently for Sirius to respond but he just began to cry, guilt washing over him. It was his entire fault. If he hadn't been so afraid and accepted the position of secret keeper in the first place, none of this would have happened. His best friend might be alive and well now.

"I am guilty, but not of the crimes you charge me with. The only thing I am guilty of is being afraid of Voldemort enough that I suggested somebody else be the secret keeper," Sirius said head down, tears splashing the concrete beneath him, the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I did not kill those people, I did no kill Peter Pettigrew but I am responsible for the deaths of Lily and James Potter," Sirius said, decided to compose himself and finally tell his story.

"When James told me that he wanted me to be his secret keeper, I was afraid. I was afraid that Voldemort to would find me and torture me to death and that my mind would break. He would find my brother and kill him and his wife. That he would murder my godson. Being the coward that I am, I suggested that being his secret keeper was too obvious. So I suggested somebody else, Peter Pettigrew," Sirius began lacing Peter's name with all the hatred he could muster.

"Peter was always a good kid, and he was so strong willed. While I wasn't any good at Occulmency, Peter was great at it and even helped me learn it so I thought he would be the perfect secret keeper. He was so loyal. It turns out I was very wrong!"

"On the night that Lily and James died, I had just left their house. They had been in hiding for a little over a year via various methods that the goblins had come up with. They decided to finally use the fidelius and we had just completed it. Peter had went back to the flat we shared, he was supposed to wait for me to get back and he was going to go into hiding with me being his secret keeper. I then was going to go into hiding with James being my secret keeper, thus completing a chain of unbreakable oaths that none of us thought would break."

"When I got home to hide Peter, he was already gone and I immediately knew something was up. I instantly went back to the Potter's house but it was too late. Voldemort had already been there. Lily and James were dead but baby Harry had lived and Voldemort was gone. I took Harry from the house, shielding him from his parent's body, and gave him to Hagrid on Dumbledore's orders. However I noticed something. Out of the corned of my eye, I saw a very familiar rat scurry away, so I gave chase."

"I chased and finally corned Peter inside a small Muggle village, not too far from Godric's Hallow. I did the animagus transformation spell and the rat transformed into Peter who was shaking quite literally in his boots."

"He smirked at me evilly and shouted 'I can't believe you betrayed Lily and James Potter', blew up a nearby gas line killing those twelve muggles, sliced of a finger and transformed back into a rat, dropping in the sewer where I couldn't get him. I knew I was doomed. James and I made sure to drop hints that I was going to be his secret keeper so when the ministry came all I could do was laugh. Peter's plan was quite genius, and he would have gotten away with it if not for James's will," Sirius finished taking a deep breath and lifting his head up to look the minster in the eye.

"That is all good and well Mr. Black but how do we prove that you are not lying?" Minster Bagnold said, now calm. She was an honest woman, and honestly with the story that Sirius told, she personally believed him but she also had to be objective.

"There is a way," Dorea Potter spoke up from the Potter seat shocking everyone. Most people saw her come in and expected her to be silent and just watch the case unfold. Dorea herself had other plans. She wanted so badly to believe Sirius's tale but she too needed proof.

"Charlus used to talk about it when we were young, he said it would become outdated and was kind of silly but effective. Swear on your magic. Swear on your magic that everything you say is true and if it is, your magic will not leave you. If it isn't, your magic will rip savagely from your core leaving your soul in pieces. Charlus said during old trials they used to make people simply come in swear on their magic that they did not commit a crime. If they refused they were given a full trial that went much like ones we have now do. Sirius has just given us the flaw in veritaserum, I do not recall there being a flaw in swearing on your magic."

The court room immediately turned to Sirius to see if he would do it. Most doubted he would because of the ramifications of doing so and lying was too harsh. Sirius however, had other plans. Sirius had planned for this all along.

"I, Sirius Orion Black III, do swear upon my magic that everything I have said in this courtroom is the truth and nothing but the truth, so mote it be," Sirius said confidently and smiled when the flashing light was done and he could still feel magic zooming through his veins.

"How do we prove that he still has magic without giving him a wand?" Minister Bagnold again asked trying to be fair.

"The same way St. Mungo's does, with sensors of course!" Dorea replied as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. They courtroom had to wait for the healers to get there but once summoned they proved that Sirius still had magic and that he did not lie.

"I do believe that a vote is in order," Albus Dumbledore said calmly and waited for people to raise their hands.

Sirius smiled, nobody voted against him. He felt the shackles around his wrist and ankles release and broke into a wide grin. He was a free man now, and as a free man it was time to get his life back.

* * *

Tell me what you think! R&R!


End file.
